I'm in Love with My Stalker
by Sasha Cartwright
Summary: McGee meets the girl of his dreams on-line, but gives her Tony's picture instead. When he tries to break it off, she decides to get revenge: by going after Tony! hurt!Tony papabear!Gibbs. Warning: detailed physical abuse. Tim X OC no slash
1. Chapter 1

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By Don David and Sasha Cartwright

**A/N** As it is listed, this was written with my co-author, Don David. This is our first story together so some of the characters may be a little out of character. Please forgive us our trespasses. PLEASE REVIEW and let us know how we're doing. I know everyone says that, but we can't get any better if we don't know what's wrong. Furthermore, if you must flame, send it to me in a private message. Thank you.

**A/N 2 **Also, just as a warning, this story was rated with intent. It will get considerably darker in the later chapters. If it's not your thing, you might like some of our later works. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

"Ha ha," laughed Tony Dinozzo, as he walked into the bull pen that Monday morning, a triumphant smile gracing his handsome face, "another successful weekend on the Dinozzo front."

"Must you always share your escapades," groaned Ziva David from her place at her desk, rolling her eyes at Tony's declaration.

"But what fun would that be, Zee-vah?" Tony wondered, making sure to pronounce each syllable of the agent's name.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep some things to your shelf?" Ziva questioned, thoroughly disgusted with the senior agent's antics.

"Do you mean to myself?" asked Tony, grasping slang far more than his Israeli friend.

"Gah!" exclaimed Ziva, "I am fed up with American onions!"

Not wanting to further frustrate his friend, Tony moved on to his next target, McGee, who was presently thoroughly engrossed in his computer screen.

"What's up, McTechSupport?" wondered the senior agent, stopping just in front of McGee's desk and studying the junior agent with interest.

McGee was staring at the screen and barely blinking.

"Are you watching one of those pictures where it's still for a really long time before something jumps out at you?" questioned Tony, waiting a minute before turning to leave, only to spring himself at the younger man.

"Blah!" the senior agent exclaimed to accent his point about the pictures.

To his satisfaction, McGee jumped back at the surprise, his concentration thoroughly broken.

"Ha ha," laughed Tony, content with his success as he watched McGee clutch his chest for a moment before making his way over to his desk, triumphant grin still in place.

"Tony, that was not funny," chided Ziva with a scowl before turning her attention to McGee who was finally regaining some of his color.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, just surprised," McGee assured.

"What were you doing over there, McFreezeFrame?" wondered Tony, sounding more intrigued than concerned.

"That is none of your concern," snapped Ziva, knowing that whatever it was, McGee probably didn't want Tony poking his nose in it.

As Tony shot her an injured look, McGee stated, "No, it's nothing. I've just been talking to this girl..."

"Way to go McDonJuan," congratulated Tony, his mind only hearing "McGee" and "girl", not even bothering to wait for the rest of the story, "but are you sure it's a girl?"

"Tony, please," exclaimed Ziva.

Despite the fact that she was a trained killer, Ziva knew that there were some days where even she had more tact that the senior field agent.

"I'm sure she's a nice girl, McGee," Ziva assured.

"Thanks," McGee said. "She just sent me a picture."

Hearing that McGee had photographic evidence of this McChick, Tony was at the junior agent's side in an instant.

Eyeing the woman with a trained eye, Tony gave a low whistle.

"She looks like a babe, McChickMagnet," applauded the senior field agent, voicing his approval.

"There's just one problem," explained McGee, ignoring Tony's tactless analysis of his possible future girlfriend. "She wants to meet."

"How is that a problem, Probalicious?" Tony questioned, not understanding his friend's lack of confidence, "I thought those motivational CDs were supposed to help for things like that."

"Never mind," McGee blurted, frustrated.

He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

It also frustrated McGee that Tony was so good with women when he had so much trouble.

Then again, the senior field agent did go after anything that was female with a pulse.

Turning back to his computer screen, McGee reread the daunting message that requested a picture of himself in return.

Hearing Tony exclaim in triumph at the game that he was playing on his computer, McGee got an idea.

Pulling out his cell phone, McGee snapped a picture of Tony, who had his legs up on the desk in front of him, keyboard sitting in his lap, and his amazingly bright smile gracing his lips.

Uploading the picture to his computer, McGee sent the picture to allsmiles87 who he knew to be Anna Campbell.

'Maybe Tony could help me with this after all,' thought McGee as he waited for her response.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in Love With My Stalker

By Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 2

After a while McGee found himself being watched by his coworkers.

"Geez, Elflord, are you done staring at that thing yet? Honestly, it's not like she's going to jump out and bite you," said DiNozzo, smirking at the love-struck McGee. 

"You know what, Tony, I think I just might have found Mrs. Tim McGee after all," retorted McGee.

Over the next few weeks, McGee got closer and closer to Miss Anna Campbell, all the while avoiding the fateful face-to-face meeting.

More than once, McGee regretted giving her Tony's picture instead of his own, but he couldn't help the feeling that, if she had seen the real him, Miss Anna Campbell would not only have stepped on his heart, but laughed in his face to add insult to injury, but his own dishonesty was quickly becoming the least of his worries.

Ever since he had sent her Tony's picture, Anna had been becoming more and more clingy and possessive, nearing the point of insanity.

Whenever she hadn't heard from McGee in more than two hours, she was instantly filling his email and his cell phone with messages.

It became so bad that she was waking him up 5 times a night making sure that he was okay and wasn't abandoning her.

After McGee showed up exhausted to work for the fourth day in a row, Gibbs was past his breaking point.

He understood that his agents needed their down time, but when it started to interfere with their work, it was time to step in.

"McGee!" barked the ex-marine, causing the junior field agent to snap from his light slumber, "If whatever you're doing keeps interfering with your job, you might as well not bother coming in tomorrow! You got that?"

"Yes, Boss," nodded McGee, trying to force the exhaustion out of his voice, mentally berating himself for letting Anna wreak this much havoc on his life.

As Gibbs whipped around and headed back to his desk, McGee heard the tell-tale sound of an instant message bubble pop up.

Seeing the dreaded "allsmiles87" screen name, the junior field agent gave a slight, but audible groan.

'What now?' he thought to himself, opening the bubble to receive the message.

'Hi, baby,' the text read.

At first, he thought it was sweet, but now, he just found the mass of nicknames she had given him to be creepily stalker-like.

'Did you get my message?' asked the text.

'Yes, I did,' replied McGee's words, 'all seventeen of them.'

'I just wanted to know how your day was going,' explained the next message, the words seeming to pout. 'I can't imagine what it would be like to not be a part of every single part of your life.'

McGee had to keep himself from telling her that his true appearance was one of those things that she wasn't a part of.

Finally, McGee had had enough.

'Anna,' he wrote, trying to be as careful as he could with an obviously unstable mind, 'I don't think it's working out between us.'

There was a long pause on the other end.

'It couldn't have been that easy,' thought McGee.

He began to pick up the phone and text her back when the voice inside of his head decided against it.

He also began to wonder why it was so quiet around him. 

"Maybe he is dead in the head, yes?" asked Ziva

"My dear ninja, it is not dead in the head, it is brain dead," said Tony, wincing at yet another attempt at Americanisms from Miss Ziva David.

Just as the storm seemed to calm, an ocean of questions washed over Tim, pulling him back to the crisis at hand.

'What are you saying? Don't you like me? Don't I make you happy? I write my entire day around you. I think about you every minute of every day. I never stop thinking about you. You're everything I ever wanted. I love you completely. I could never imagine ever loving anyone as much as I love you. Why do you hate me? What did I do wrong? I promise, whatever it is, I'll fix it. I'll make everything all right. I love you!'

The flood seemed to be drowning McGee.

He HAD to get away from this girl.

Just his luck, she was his first future Mrs. McGee in years and it turned out that she is absolutely psychotic.

'It's not you, it's me,' typed McGee, instantly regretting his use of an exhausted break-up phrase, but he didn't have the heart to tell her the real reason why he was breaking things off.

If he were to be so honest, who knows what other cracks in her psyche might weaken her already structurally unsound being.

'You promise?' her words asked, sounding more like a disappointed little girl than a raving stalker.

'I'm sure,' replied McGee, thinking quickly to add, 'I don't think I'm good enough for you.'

'But I couldn't be happier with you,' argued the writing, making McGee feel utterly bewildered, "Everything about you makes me overjoyed. Every part of you from dark brown hair to your sparkling green eyes to your perfect smile tells me that you're the man for me.'

'About that,' thought McGee to himself, almost wanting to laugh if not for his fear of the situation.

'Anna, I'm sorry,' he wrote finally, 'This can't go on. I just know that I would disappoint you.'

Before he could read her reply, McGee heard Gibbs call, "We got a dead Marine."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 3

**A/N **Don and I are glad to see the interest in our story. It starts picking up a little more in this chapter and the next one, so bear with us. Please don't forget to review so we can know how we're doing. Thank you for your interest and support. Enjoy.

Knowing that he was already on his boss's bad side, McGee dashed off, leaving more than a few questions unanswered and one very upset Anna Campbell.

'What have I done, why do I keep doing this to a woman I hardly know.' thought McGee. 

"Tony, he has that look on his face... again. Maybe you should talk to him considering you know EVERYTHING that there is to know about a relationship between a man and his lover." said Ziva 

"Zee-vah, I would love to. You know I would, but I think little Timmy is old enough to figure this one out on his own," noted Tony.

"Ha!" exclaimed Ziva 

"Ha what?" asked Tony 

"You are JEALOUS!" she said 

"Me, oh honey, look at who you are talking to. I am KING!" said Tony

"If it pleases the King, we are here... GET OUT!" said Gibbs 

"Oh, you, eh, heard that, huh?" said Tony. 

"DiNozzo, I am old, not deaf. Yes, I heard." said Gibbs.

The team waited around for further instruction. 

"David, tape off the scene, DiNozzo, bag and tag, McGee, shoot and sketch!" growled Gibbs.

Catching as case so early in the morning was doing nothing to improve his usually gruff manner.

"Boss, there's nothing here," said McGee, examining the scene before him. 

"Down there, McGee," said Gibbs, pointing to the ravine that lay about twelve yards away.

McGee took the camera and did as he was told. 

"Boss, you don't have to be so hard on the kid," said Tony, defending McGee.

"I know, DiNozzo. This ain't my first rodeo that involved love-struck young men. You had a few years like that when you first started out too." said Gibbs.

"If you two are done, I think McGee is requesting our help in the ravine," said Ziva.

"Ah, David, hang on. We're comin'. Don't get your panties in a wad," smirked Tony. 

"You had to say that." muttered Gibbs. 

Just then, Tony found a knife whirling by his head. 

"Hey, Boss," called McGee, pulling the other three from their banter. "I found something."

As Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony made their way down the ravine, they found McGee with the very wet and very ragged remains of what looked like their missing Corporal Eli Stoddard.

"All right," sighed Gibbs, knowing what they had to do next. "Duck, Palmer, we found the corporal. Careful coming down."

"Yes, quite, Jethro," nodded Ducky, taking the ex-marine's advice and cautiously stepping down the steep hillside down to what they knew to be a crime scene.

"This reminds me of when Mother's second cousin, Rutherford, decided that the ravine the existed in the woods behind their aunt's home in West Virginia would be a good place to hunt raccoons. That trip down the hill cost him a severely broken tibia of the left leg and a fractured radius and ulna in his right arm," described the medical examiner with his usual abundance of detail while Palmer tried desperately to catch up.

"Cause of death, Duck?" wondered Gibbs, as the medical examiner reached the scene with Palmer straggling behind.

"Well, it is difficult to say, Jethro, my dear fellow," explained Ducky, examining the unfortunate corporal before him.

"Any guesses?" asked Gibbs, his patience running out.

"Well, until we get the corporal back to NCIS for an autopsy and Abby has cleared the toxology, then no," said Ducky. 

"Load 'em up, Palmer," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, you heard him, Autopsy Gremilin," said Tony.

Palmer gave a sad look to Ducky. 

"Just go, Mr. Palmer." said Ducky.

Jimmy walked all the way up the side of the ravine, back to the ambulance to grab the gurney in hopes that it would not cost him a rough ride down the hill. 

"Today, Mr. Palmer, if you don't mind," urged Ducky politely, but knowing that they didn't have all day to wait for the gurney.

"Yes, Doctor," said Jimmy, struggling, but continuing up the ravine.

The second that Palmer got back down the ravine with the gurney, everything became a whirl of activity: Ziva was taping off the crime scene which could very well have stretched for a mile since they had ruled this place out as the original scene of the crime, Tony was bagging evidence, and McGee was taking pictures of and sketching the gruesome scene before them.

Even after they returned to Headquarters, the work didn't even slow down: Tony was calling the corporal's friends and family, McGee was checking the dead man's phone records for any possible leads, and Ziva was checking the Marine's credit card history to find out where he was last to see if they could locate their primary crime scene.

The day seemed to drag on as each of their possible leads fizzled out into nothing.

At nine o' clock that night, Gibbs finally declared, "All right. We'll pick it up tomorrow morning."

As Ziva and McGee gladly shut off their computers and headed for the door, Gibbs noticed that Tony was still typing furiously into his keyboard though there was little he had to work with.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Dinozzo," stated Gibbs calmly.

Tony's head jerked up from the screen at the sound of his boss's voice.

"I know, Boss," the senior field agent assured with one of his luminous smiles.

"I'm just trying to see if my last lead is heading anywhere," Tony explained, his green eyes dropping back to the screen.

The very last thing that Gibbs wanted to encourage was slacking off, but Tony had already been following said lead for over five hours, no closer now than he had been.

With a slight shake of his head, Gibbs walked towards the elevator, leaving Tony to his work.

After talking to all of the corporal's family, crazed ex-girlfriends included, Tony got extremely bored.

He looked around for anyone that still could be in the building.

It was a ghost town.

'Geez' Tony thought to himself.

So he began to go through the records again and wondered if he could just slip them back on to Gibbs's desk and not even worry about them until tomorrow.

He glanced at the clock and decided that it was time for him to go home, down the elevator he went and into the garage he strolled.

He walked to his car and fumbled with his keys.

Just then, he heard a woman's voice come behind him.

"Hey, Honey, did you miss me?" she said, "I SURE MISSED YOU." 

**A/N **Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. If you don't, we won't know what you liked and won't be able to make the story better.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 4

**A/N** Thank you so much for your support. This chapter is a pretty short, but it will make more sense in the long run. Enjoy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he said, clearly confused.

"Didn't you get any of my texts. I sent one to you on your way to work, one on your lunch break and one before I knew you were going to leave the office." she whined.

Tony just stared at her.

He decided to go get into his car.

Before he could lock up the car, she hopped into the passenger's seat.

Unbeknownst to Tony, the chick's brother was in his back seat.

"Drive," the husky voice barked, pointing his 6-shot Colt revolver at the back of Tony's head.

Reaching for his own weapon, Tony discovered that it was now in the hands of the woman sitting next to him.

'Crap,' he thought to himself, 'Now, I'm REALLY in trouble.'

"Listen," stated Tony, truly confused, but trying to defuse the situation before someone, mainly himself, got hurt, "I don't know what all this is about, but..."

His words were quickly cut off by the butt of the man's pistol colliding with the back of his head.

"You know what you did, you heartless bastard!" declared the more than slightly deranged man in the back seat, while Tony was busy blinking back stars, "You broke my poor little sister's heart."

Tony swiveled his head to look at the woman seated to his right.

There was no doubt that she was an attractive young woman, but the glint of possessive insanity that gleamed in her eyes instantly turned that beauty into off-putting downright creepiness.

The man's voice once again pulled Tony from his thoughts.

"And now, we're going to break you," the man snarled, much to Tony's dismay.

"Now, drive," barked the voice, once again, putting his pistol to the back of Tony's head.

Against the better judgment that was screaming in his head, Tony turned the ignition of his car and sped off into the night, not knowing where the next hour, or even the next minute would take him.

**A/N **Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. If you don't, we won't know what you liked and won't be able to make the story better.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 5

"Sure, whatever you say," said Tony, going along with the two psychos in his car until he could figure out what exactly he had done to put himself in this predicament.

Just then, Tony got an idea and he swerved the car in hopes of doing something to throw the overly large man in the back seat off of his game, earning him another strike to the back of the head. 

"Aw, I sure wish you wouldn't fight him, Timmy. He really is a good man," said Anna with a little bit of a pout, moving in and putting her hand gently on Tony's thigh.

"Timmy? " exclaimed Tony, thoroughly confused, "You got the wrong guy."

"I don't think she does," noted the husky voice of Anna's brother in a warning tone.

"You look just like your picture," argued Anna.

Tony kept driving in hope that they would eventually give up and let him go home.

Tony tried to reach for his phone to call Gibbs, but in order to do that he would have to reach over Anna, and he really didn't want to start something he couldn't explain later.

Meanwhile, back at headquarters, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were trying to get a hold of Tony.

They had gotten called back in for any early case and were waiting on Tony to head to the crime scene. 

They had no such luck at all.

"Boss, he's not answering his house phone or his cell," informed McGee, not yet making the connection between Tony's disappearance and his crazed cyber fling.

'Damnit, Dinozzo,' thought Gibbs.

A swirl of possibilities spun through his head.

Maybe he had gone out for coffee, but why wasn't he answering his cell.

Maybe he had tried to catch some sleep with Bert in Abby's lab, but where was his car.

Whatever had happened to his senior field agent, it had Gibbs' gut screaming.

"ZIVA!"shouted Gibbs. 

"Yes, Gibbs," she said, trying to figure out why her team leader was screaming at her. 

"I want an APB and a BOLO on DiNozzo, and that Mustang of his," said Gibbs. 

"Got it," said Ziva. 

"McGee," said Gibbs. 

"Tracing his cell phone, on it, Boss," said McGee.

Gibbs began to pace the bull pen . 

Abby came running up the stairs. 

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Tony isn't downstairs in my office and his phone is going straight to voicemail," said Abby.

"She's right. Nothin' on the cell in the last twenty four hours," said McGee.

" I have every cop on dispatch looking for his car and his body, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"BODY!" yelled the ex-marine, his gut not reacting well to her choice of words.

"I mean person. Why does American English have to be so difficult during stressful situations," said Ziva. 

**A/N **Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. If you don't, we won't know what you liked and won't be able to make the story better.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 6

Gibbs went to the garage to see if DiNozzo's car was still there. 

He rang to McGee. 

"McGee," said Tim. 

"Keep me posted on everything ESPECIALLY if he comes back," said Gibbs.

"Right, Boss," said McGee.

Then, his suspicions took another nasty left turn when Ziva returned with the security video from the parking garage.

Taking the tapes from Ziva, Gibbs put the first, the one marked around nine o 'clock, the time that he sent the rest of his agents home.

Playing through the video, Gibbs watched McGee, Ziva, and eventually himself walk through the parking garage towards their vehicles.

Nearly an hour of footage later, he saw Tony enter the car park, looking no worse for wear.

'At least he was okay when he left here,' thought Gibbs, breathing a sigh of relief that quickly soured when he saw a leggy blonde approach Tony from the darkness.

After a few minutes of talking, Tony slid into his car with the blonde following right after him.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked angrily, turning from the video, "Keep calling Dinozzo. He's going to have some explaining to do when he..."

But he was cut off when Ziva exclaimed, "Look, in his back seat!"

Whipping back around, Gibbs saw a dark figure behind Tony with a pistol-shaped shadow in its hand.

"Ah, hell, Dinozzo," sighed Gibbs exasperatedly.

Leave it to his senior field agent to get kidnapped by being distracted by a leggy blonde.

Turning back to McGee, who was still in the process of calling Tony's cell, Gibbs barked, "McGee, I need a GPS trace on Tony's cell phone. I also want a facial recognition scan on this woman and see if we can track her down. Wherever she is, that might be where Tony is."

As McGee made his way over to the television screen that was being rewound to the point where Tony was approached by the blonde, McGee saw her for the first time.

It was then that his stomach hit the floor.

"Boss, I know who that is," he stated, sounding like he was stuck in a trance, "That's my ex-girlfriend, Anna Campbell."

Whipping around to face his junior agent, Gibbs questioned, "And what would your ex-girlfriend be doing kidnapping Tony?" 

**A/N **Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. If you don't, we won't know what you liked and won't be able to make the story better.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 7

**A/N** Here it comes. How well will Gibbs react to McGee's admission? Read and see!

"Well, Boss," stated McGee, trying to selecting his words very carefully.

"Well, what, McGee?" asked Gibbs, slowly losing the last grips he had on his patience.

"It's just that… I may or may not have gotten Tony into this," stuttered McGee.

Gibbs stared at his Junior Agent, his eyes hardening with each passing moment.

"You mean to tell me that that this is your ex-girl friend and she now has DiNozzo kidnapped!" growled Gibbs, each word becoming more and more savage until he was shouting in the younger man's face.

"Yes," said McGee in a small, barely audible voice.

"Perfect, just perfect," said Gibbs, absolutely livid.

They all stared at the screen.

"You text or Facetube or Youbook this girl or whatever it is you do and find out just where she took DiNozzo," demanded Gibbs, seething with rage at McGee, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Right," nodded McGee, feeling terrible for the danger he put Tony in.

Gibbs and Ziva watched McGee as he pulled out his phone and sent a message to allsmiles87. 

'Anna, this is Tim. I am afraid you have the wrong guy... I will explain all of this in person and we can hopefully work things out. All I need from you is where you are going and whether Agent Tony DiNozzo is still alive,' he wrote.

Gibbs glared at McGee.

"Well?" demanded Gibbs with a growl, becoming less than patient about the delay in her reply.

"I'm working on it, Boss," explained McGee. 

Just then his phone began to buzz. 

"McGee, your phone is ringing or singing or whatever," said Ziva.

McGee breathed a sigh of relief. 

"It's Anna," stated McGee, relieved that he had gotten a reply from her.

"Well, what does it say?" demanded Gibbs, the savage anger gleaming bright in his pale blue eyes.

"Catch me if you can, honey, and maybe, just maybe you'll find your little friend alive. you Timmy- Anna," read McGee, feeling more embarrassed and ashamed with each word.

Just then, Ziva caught a glimpse of the phone.

"She gave you coordinates instead of just telling you where she is," noticed Ziva.

That gave Gibbs an idea.

"I'm goin' out. Send the coordinates to my cell and the GPS in the car. I'm goin' after this nut job myself," declared Gibbs, rising from his seat and making his way towards the elevator.

"Need back up?" asked Ziva, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

"I'll let you know," stated Gibbs flatly, his mind already set on his task.

Then, he made his way to the elevator in long, purposeful strides.

Gibbs sped off at the speed of light, all the while a wave of questions swam through his mind.

How could McGee have managed to put Tony in so much risk?

That didn't matter.

The point was that, because of McGee's insecurities, he'd put Tony's life in danger.

The ex-marine didn't know how much danger until he reached the coordinance that McGee's ex had sent them.

Pulling up alongside the building, Gibbs saw a sight that made his stomach plummet.

In dull green words on a cream colored background, he read the words, "Janet Reed Institution for Mental Health".

The woman had sent them to a psychiatric hospital.

'Oh, Tony,' sighed Gibbs to himself. 

**A/N **Thanks for reading, though I apologize for the cliffhanger ending. Don't worry. There is whump on the way. Please remember to review. If you don't, we won't know what you liked and won't be able to make the story better.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 8

**A/N** Thank you all for your support. Don and I really appreciate all the feedback we have received. However, we did promise whump and want to assure you that it will be present in the very near future. Until then, enjoy and review.

Parking the car, Gibbs walked through the front doors and headed over to the reception desk.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?" the female receptionist asked.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS," explained Gibbs, showing her his badge. "I need to see if you have any records on an Anna Campbell."

"Let me see," the woman stated.

While she checked the system, Gibbs quickly called McGee and told him to get an electronic records warrant for the Janet Reed Institution for Mental Health.

Explaining himself with a barked, "Just do it, McGee," Gibbs turned back to the woman only to hear more bad news.

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs," she said, not unkindly, "but Anna Campbell escaped from the institution four months ago. The police have been on the lookout, but haven't been able to find her."

'Oh, Tony,' thought Gibbs, letting out a sigh.

Pulling out his phone and jabbing in the numbers, Gibbs called McGee again, knowing that, especially now, time was of the essence. 

"McGee, do you have anything on Anna Campbell or The Janet Reed Institution for Mental Health?" wondered Gibbs, his voice indicating that he wanted the information without preamble.

"Anna Campbell placed in the JRIMH about three years ago after her mother died from Alzheimer's and had a psychotic breakdown. She was receiving treatment and responding well until about four months ago when she escaped and no one has been able to find her," explained McGee, reading the file he had found.

'Except for Tony,' he thought to himself.

"McGee, anything else I should know about this woman before I rip DC apart looking for her for kidnapping a Naval Officer?" wondered Gibbs.

"Not that I know of, but I will keep you posted," replied McGee.

Gibbs hung up without replying.

He would deal with McGee when Tony was safe.

Otherwise, there may not be much of his junior field agent left to reprimand. 

"Do you have any previous records of her addresses or places that she stayed before she was admitted here?" asked Gibbs to the receptionist, still trying to glean any information out of her and her records that he could.

"Let's see. Well, there is an address for a Michael Campbell," offered the woman, trying to be helpful, "but he was evicted two months ago."

"Great," grunted Gibbs, his mood darkening and his gut twisting painfully.

Finding himself at a dead end, Gibbs strode hurriedly back to his car. 

"McGee, run the name Michael Campbell through AFIS and every other database you can get your hands on, and see if you can get Abby to get any information on the gun we saw in the security video that she can," ordered Gibbs, trying to keep their bases covered despite the overwhelming lack of information that they had.

"Will do, Boss," said McGee, trying to prevent himself from incurring even more of his boss's wrath.

Gibbs sat in the car for a moment pondering everything that happened.

So many questions filled his head.

None of them even mattered anymore.

He just wanted to find Tony and find him alive. 

'If I was psychotic and I had an accomplice and a hostage where would I go?' Gibbs thought to himself.

**A/N** Thanks again for all of your support. Remember to review and let us know how we're doing.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 9

"Uh," groaned Tony as a fist collided with his abdomen.

It felt like the millionth blow to his now very battered and bruised body.

He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been there. 

All he knew was that he hurt…a lot.

After he had driven to an abandoned rest area about twenty miles outside of DC, the man in his back seat that still remained nameless had given him three good knocks on the head with the pistol before Tony had completely lost consciousness.

He'd woken up tied, or more so, strapped to an old metal table that, he eventually realized was a medical table much like the ones Ducky had in autopsy.

Since the room had no windows, one door, and was lit by a single bare bulb, Tony felt his anxiety levels spike through the roof.

A few minutes after he had woken up, the woman and the man that he could now see clearly, had entered the room, all the time claiming that he was the Timothy McGee that had broken the woman's heart.

"I know it's you!" screamed the woman, as Tony tried to catch his breath for what seemed like the thousandth time through the bleeding gashes in his chest and the, no doubt, broken ribs that screamed out their protest at being moved, "I have all of your messages and the picture."

"Look, lady," Tony gasped through the pain that seemed to play a chorus of dull and sharp twinges through his torso, thoroughly fed up with the psycho twins, "Like I've told you a thousand times before, my name is Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo and I have never spoken to or even seen you before..."

But his thoughts trailed off as he did remember her from the picture on McGee's computer.

This must be the stalker ex-girlfriend and...her brother maybe.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts by the man grunting in irritation, "Quit trying to lie, Tim. It's only going to get you hurt worse."

"But, I'm not lying," exclaimed Tony, thoroughly bewildered.

Seeming fed up with the lack of results that his fist was having on "Tim's" abdomen, chest, and face, the man tried a different approach.

Adding one more solid punch to the left side of Tony's face, the mystery man added, "Fine, you won't own up to what you done, I guess we'll have to convince you in another way."

"We'll make you talk," declared the other male, getting his face uncomfortably close to Tony's face with a psychotic glint in his eye.

Loosening the restraints only enough to turn Tony on his stomach, Anna quickly retightened the straps only for the sound of a thick leather belt sliding through belt loops to grace Tony's ears.

Knowing that things had just gone from bad to worse, Tony tried desperately to stay calm and collected, but that became increasingly difficult as the belt swung through the air and slashed across his back, leaving a violent red welt behind it.

Trying to distract himself from the pain, Tony noticed that the belt seemed to be working its way down his back from the base of his neck to the heels of his feet before working its way back up towards his neck. 

As the belt continued its merciless path down Tony's back, Tony's stomach lunged when he realized that the warm, slick liquid on his back was his blood as it slid sluggishly down his back to pool on the floor with a soft, 'drip,drip'.

By the third time down his back, Tony fell into blissful unconsciousness.

**A/N** There it is, as promised. Hope we didn't disappoint, but there will be more on the way. Remember to please review and let us know how we did.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 10

**A/N** Thank you all for all of your support. Don and I really appreciate it. Also, we apologize for the length of our chapters. We'll do better next time.

While in his unconscious state, his mind began to wander again. 

He wondered how he got here and why did this woman think she was Tim.

He then thought about the picture on McGee's computer and the face of the woman looked oddly familiar. 

It took a while for Tony to come to his senses and when he did the first thing out of his mouth was…

"I have a family," blurted Tony. "You can't keep me here." 

Anna and her brother looked at Tony, suspicion filling their faces. 

"Oh, course you do, honey," cooed Anna, caressing his very bruised and swollen cheek. "We're your family now." 

"I do, I have a little brother and a little sister," replied Tony, describing Abby and Tim despite the fact that Probalicious would have some fancy explaining to do when Tony got out of here.

"An older sister," explained Tony, half wondering how Ziva would feel about the title.

"A grandfather and an awkward cousin," continued Tony, not about to forget Ducky and Palmer.

"And a dad that won't stop looking until he's hunted you down for kidnapping me," finished Tony, knowing that Gibbs would be doing exactly that as they spoke. 

His mind kept thinking of ways to keep her occupied while he tried so very hard to get out of the restraints around his body. 

"Just let me have my phone and I'll call them and you can see for yourself." Tony begged desperately.

Anna thought for a long time at the request made by her "Tim". 

"Honey, why wouldn't you tell me about them?" wondered Anna. 

"It was kind of sudden when I started talking to you. I wasn't sure how to introduce you to them and now, here I am tied down on this table like I am some sort of hostage," explained Tony 

"Oh, sweetie, you aren't a hostage. I just don't want you to get away because I LOVE YOU," she said, emphasizing the words "I Love You". 

"I love you too, "he lied.

He knew that arguing with her wouldn't get him anywhere. 

Hearing them leave again, Tony laid there and awaited more torture from the goon. 

**A/N **Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. If you don't, we won't know what you liked and won't be able to make the story better.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 11

**A/N** I just wanted to take this time to thank all of our readers out there. Don and I really appreciate the support and the constructive feedback even if it may be a little hard to take at times. As per suggestion, we have made this chapter a bit longer so as to avoid our dreaded choppy chapters. We really appreciate all the love and help you've given us. If you do have any concerns or issues with the length or anything else please to not hesitate to message me. This story had allowed me to remember who we are writing for. Please enjoy the chapter.

Meanwhile at NCIS, McGee and Ziva were working desperately to find something, anything on Anna Campbell or her brother. 

Gibbs kept trying to call Tony but his cell phone kept going to voicemail. 

"Dang it, DiNozzo!" growled Gibbs, hitting the steering wheel of the car with his opened palm.

Granted it was just a hope, but Gibbs wanted to see if they could use Tony's phone to find his GPS location and get him away from those psychos.

Gibbs flipped open his cell phone again and dialed McGee.

"McGee's phone, Agent David speaking," greeted Ziva.

"Since when does McGee have a secretary?" asked Gibbs, half wondering if the junior field agent wasn't answering the phone for fear of incurring his boss' wrath any further.

"Since, at the moment, he is digging through every insy weensy detail of the Janet Reed Institution for Mental Health," replied Ziva, shuffling through some of said papers herself.

"Tell McGee I need schematics of this place to see if there are any places she could be hiding Tony," ordered Gibbs. 

"MCGEE, GIBBS NEEDS SCHEMATICS FOR THE INSTITUTE!" yelled Ziva over her shoulder to McGee.

Gibbs sat for a moment holding his ear.

"The next time you need to tell him something that I tell you to tell him, hang up with me, tell him, and then call me back with the answer," suggested Gibbs, his ears still ringing from the assault on his hearing.

"Oh, sorry Gibbs," apologized Ziva.

Hearing the interaction between his boss and Ziva, McGee quickly cleared the space between the pile of evidence he'd been searching through and his desk, taking his phone from Ziva.

"Sending the schematics your way, Boss," explained McGee, typing into his computer and sending the requested information, praying that it helped them find Tony.

"McGee," replied Gibbs coolly, barely keeping his still simmering annoyance from erupting onto the junior field agent.

He hung up the phone to look at the schematics, seeing many secret rooms downstairs in the basement. 

He dialed McGee again. 

"Tell Fornell I'm going to need back up, and get here as soon as you can," stated Gibbs.

"Fornell, back up?" hazarded McGee, not quite understanding why his boss wanted Fornell to help them find Tony.

"Yes, McGee," replied Gibbs, not bothering to explain himself, his patience gone as he snapped his phone closed.

Hearing the dial tone, McGee hung up and called Fornell. 

After briefing Fornell on the situation, McGee called over his shoulder, "Ziva, ROAD TRIP!"

As Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and all Fornell's group gathered outside the Janet Reed Institution for Mental Health, Gibbs prepared himself for the worst as they gathered their gear and donned their bulletproof vests to storm the place looking for Tony.

Gibbs gave the signal and Fornell and his team took the back while Ziva and McGee went to the front.

McGee shot a wary look over to Gibbs and saw a taunt anxiety and cool determination in the ex-marine's face.

"Boss," stated McGee, trying to somehow repair the damage that he and his camera phone had done, "I just want to say..."

"Save it, McGee," barked Gibbs, knowing that if he tried to address his junior agent now, they would need two stretchers instead of one.

"Besides," the older man said, allowing his anger to show in his words enough for McGee to realize just how much trouble he was in, "I'm not the main person you need to be apologizing to."

As McGee gave a dejected look, Gibbs gave the order for the team to head into the building in search for Tony. 

Down in the basement, some three floors below the federal agents' feet, Tony's eyes were slowly blinking open.

As he slowly inhaled, the rise of his chest seemed to make every welt and gash in his back and all of the bruises on his front scream in agony.

Slowly catching his breath, Tony's stomach dropped when he heard the awful voice once more.

"I knew you'd come around soon, Timmy," the mystery man stated once more.

It was then that Tony saw an object in the man's hand, but, since he was unable to turn his head for a better look, it remained a mystery.

"I'm tired of your lies, Mr. McGee," the man stated once more, putting extra emphasis on the syllables of McGee.

"And yet, after everything that we've done," he continued, "you still hold on to this ridiculous charade."

"Well," declared the man, "no more. Now, we're going to burn it out of you."

To Tony's horror, he discovered that the item in the psycho's hand was a large black frying pan.

As the speculations few through Tony's mind, the frying pan went into a small fire that had been built in the corner of the room.

After the metal had reached a red hot glow, the man lifted it from the fire with a thickly gloved hand.

"Look, I don't know what else you want from me," stuttered Tony, pleading that the man would finally listen to him, "I'm not Tim McGee!"

"Oh, I know," the man stated nonchalantly, all the while still steadily making his way over to Tony with the fire hot pan in his hands.

Now, Tony was really lost.

"You do?" he wondered, trying to find out why, if any reason, they were still holding him if they knew he wasn't who they thought he was.

"We went through your wallet," the man stated. "You were very right, Special Agent Dinozzo."

Tony considered breathing a sigh of relief but quickly choked on it when he heard the man continue, "But, judging by the contacts in your cell phone, you know him, apparently close enough to be mistaken for him."

"So, until the real Tim McGee makes himself known, I'll take it out you, Agent Dinozzo," he added calmly, his words driving spike of fear into Tony's heart.

With a sinister grin, the man took the still scolding hot pan and pressed it into the bottom of Tony's bare left foot.

Not even bothering to talk this man out of whatever plan he seemed hell-bent on, Tony let out a scream as the pain shot from the bottom of his foot, up his welt-ridden leg and back, directly into his brain.

Tony only had a minute to evaluate the damage done to his left foot when the right joined in the agony. 

The teams, that had by now reached the basement, were torn from their thoughts by the sound of a very male and very injured scream filled the corridors around them.

"Dinozzo," gasped Gibbs, following the scream in search of his missing agent.

He ran toward the scream of his senior agent. 

"Hang in there, DiNozzo! I'm coming!" yelled Gibbs, dashing off in the direction of the noise, his papa bear sense fully kicking in. 

"Boss!" yelled Tony, wondering if his pain-filled mind was playing tricks on him or if his boss had indeed found him. 

The very large man came from the shadows. 

"So, they did come for you after all," noted the man, a little surprised by the appearance of Tony's "family". 

"Yeah, they did, and boy, are you going to be sorry. My dad, he's an ex-marine and my big sister is ex-Mossad and she can kill you with a single blow. Hate to have to tell you this but you are a dead man, and you will probably spend the rest of your life in prison," explained Tony with way more bravado than even he thought he could possess given the situation.

"Since our time is coming to a close," said the man, almost sounding sorry about the end to his fun, "I'll have to get what I can from you, Agent DiNozzo."

With that, the mystery man removed his final weapon, a long knife, and took the blade to the soft flesh of Tony's arms.

**A/N **Thanks for reading. I hope that that was a little better on the chapter length, but if not, shoot us a message and we'll do better next time.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 12

**A/N **Here it is, the long awaited recovery of Tony. Don and I hope that you all enjoy it. Thank you all for your support. We really appreciate it. Enjoy!

Gibbs raced through the snaking hallways, rushing to the aid of his senior field agent, his gut twisting and burning all the way. 

He motioned to Ziva to clear the rooms, leading up to the very last one.

She stealthily slid up to the last door, careful to avoid being seen by its occupants.

Discovering the door was closed Ziva signaling to Gibbs and McGee with a curt nod.

Hoping that they could coax the insane woman from the room, Gibbs indicated to McGee to approach the door while the ex-marine and Ziva prepared themselves for anything.

"Anna, it's me, Tim," said McGee, catching himself from saying, 'the real one'. "Come on and open up the door. I am alone and just wanted to talk to you and sort out our problems, ok?"

The door opened just enough to reveal a blonde woman who seemed to be enjoying what was going on behind the door.

"Come on in, Timmy. It's fun in here," she beckoned with an overly luminous smile tinted with a psychotic gleam that deeply troubled McGee.

Tim reluctantly walked through the door with, unbeknownst to Anna, Gibbs and Ziva right behind.

"I'm so glad you're finally here, Timmy," said Anna, her back still to McGee and not noticing Ziva and Gibbs who was searching the room for Tony. "Though, it did take you ages to get here."

"Your friend wasn't much help either," she added, her words making all three agent's ears perk up.

Swiveling to face McGee, Anna chided, shaking her finger at him, "That was a naughty trick that you played on me, making me think that he was you."

" Michael didn't take too kindly to you lying to me," she continued, still shaking her finger at McGee, her overly bright smile never faltering. "Your friend learned really quickly how protective my brother is of me and how much he hates waiting."

Her words made McGee's stomach drop like a rock, but he forced himself to stay on task.

"Where is he, Anna?" wondered McGee, hoping that her brother hadn't inflicted any irreparable damage to his friend and teammate.

"Ah, ah," replied Anna, her smile widening impossibly bigger, "All in good time."

It was then that she noticed Gibbs and Ziva.

"Who are you?" she wondered, her smile dissolving into a confused frown. "I thought you said you were alone, Timmy."

"He is," replied Ziva, hoping that their ruse would hold up long enough for them to find Tony and get him out of here. "We're friends of Tim's. We're just here…"

Ziva faltered for a minute, not sure how she should explain their presence.

"We gave him a ride here," explained Gibbs, saving Ziva. "His car broke down."

"Oh," said Anna with a slow nod, accepting the story, "Ok."

At that moment, McGee would have gladly driven to Mexico and back with Gibbs and Ziva tag-team driving if he could get Tony and get out of there.

Not sure how to approach the subject without upsetting the obviously disturbed mind, the team looked for a distraction they could use to coax Tony's location out of Anna.

"I like your bracelet," noted Ziva, using anything that she found as said distraction, "Is it new? It's beautiful." 

Their hopes for a calm discussion went up in smoke when Anna's pretty face contorted into a snarl.

" Yeah, what do you know about beautiful?" sneered Anna.

Knowing that they were left with one option, Ziva decided to act upon said remaining option.

"I know it won't be for long," replied Ziva, clearing the space between her and the other woman with just a few steps.

In one, swift movement, she had Anna on the ground. 

"AHHHHHH NOOOOOO DON'T!" shrieked Anna, anger, confusion, and surprise drenching her words.

This caused her brother to stop inflicting pain on Tony long enough to help his sister.

As Ziva quickly handcuffed Anna, the man they figured to be Michael emerged from a small side room.

Tim's stomach dropped for the twelfth time that day when he saw that large, bloody knife in the man's hand.

Without a second thought, Gibbs knocked the knife from the man's hands while McGee delivered a swift strike to the bad of the man's head with his pistol butt.

Michael fell to the ground and was deemed unconscious.

As Gibbs quickly cuffed the no prone form of the brother, through the doorway, they heard a very weak, but very familiar, "Good Job, Probie Wan Kenobi." 

Hearing his senior field agent's voice, Gibbs left the younger man's captors to Ziva and McGee and ran to Tony. 

The former marine's gut gave painful twist when he saw Tony's prone form stretched out on the medical hospital table.

It completed a full back flip when Gibbs saw the damage that the psychos had done to him.

Tony was lucky to be alive.

Hiding his fear and concern, Gibbs stated gruffly, "DiNozzo, can't you go a single day without getting into trouble?"

"What fun would that be, Boss?" questioned Tony, his voice faint and harsh, though the familiar humor was still there somewhat reassuring Gibbs.

The older man shook his head.

Only Tony.

Running his eyes over the younger man, Gibbs saw that, with the exception of his boxers, Tony was naked and, much to his dismay, every piece of visible flesh was either sporting a bleeding gash, an angry-looking bruise, or was covered in blood.

Holding back his concern again, Gibbs loosened the restraints that kept Tony pinned to the table.

"Come on," said Gibbs, "you need to go the hospital." 

As a testament to how awful he was feeling, Tony just gave a small, tired nod.

Helping Tony to a sitting position with several hissed breaths, Gibbs could see that Tony's chest matched the damage that his back had sustained.

"Can you walk by yourself?" asked Gibbs, trying to maintain some sort of normalcy.

Wordlessly, Tony slowly shook his head.

"I don't think I'll be dancing for a little while," replied Tony with a hoarse chuckle.

It was then that Gibbs saw the frying pan sitting abandoned on the floor, burnt flesh still clinging to it.

His mind making the connection Gibbs fought back the urge to race into the adjoining room and strangle Anna Campbell and her brother himself.

Just then, Ziva and McGee entered the doorway.

"Fornell and his men have the Campbells in custody," reported Ziva, her eyes filling with sympathy for her partner when she saw how much damage had been inflicted onto Tony.

"Way to go, Zee-vah!"congratulated Tony with a small smile that he really didn't feel.

Knowing that Tony probably didn't want to be stared at while he was so hurt, Gibbs suggested, in a tone that said that it was anything but a suggestion, "David, McGee, go get the medical team and tell them to bring a gurney."

"On it, Boss," replied Ziva, snapping into action while McGee hung back in the doorway, a sad expression on his face.

He had never meant for things to get so out of hand and now that he was looking straight at the damage that one picture could do, McGee was filled with remorse.

As Gibbs turned his head expectantly towards the doorway, his piercing blue eyes searching for the medical team, his gaze fell on McGee and his eyes instantly hardened.

"You got a hearing problem I don't know about McGee?" he demanded, his worry becoming replaced with anger.

"No, Boss," replied McGee instantly, his gaze shifting from Tony's mutilated chest to his boss' death glare. "I-I-I-I-I'll go get the medical team."

And with that he disappeared back through the doorway.

Gibbs glared at the now empty for another minute before he relaxed his gaze and returned it to his injured agent.

Seeing that Tony was likely to fall off of the table, Gibbs put a gentle, supporting arm around the younger man's damaged shoulders.

"Thanks, Boss," thanked Tony, taking comfort in the offered help.

"Just don't make a habit of it, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied gruffly, his concern belying the roughness of his tone.

"I think I already have, Boss," noted Tony with an airy chuckle.

Finally feeling safe, Tony allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness, safe in his 'dad's' arms.

A few minutes later, the EMT arrived with the gurney and loaded the now unconscious Tony onto the moving bed.

As Gibbs followed the gurney out of the room, he ran into Fornell.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked the FBI agent.

Gibbs fought the urge to roll his eyes.

FBI agents really could be clueless.

" To the hospital, Fornell," replied the former marine, indicating the medical team that was ushering Tony to the ambulance. "You're a big boy and can handle clean up yourself."

His eyes not leaving Tony, he added, "I've got an injured agent that comes first."

Gibbs had no idea how badly Tony was injured until his doctor, Dr. Pitt, made his way over to the cluster of anxious looking federal agents that crowded the hospital's waiting room.

"Agent Gibbs," Dr. Pitt called.

"How is he?" demanded Gibbs, not too unkindly, but in a tone that indicated that he was in no mood for anything but the absolute truth.

"Agent Dinozzo has suffered severe lacerations to the entire backside of his body," listed the doctor, "as well as some internal bleeding cause by trauma to his chest and abdomen, a moderate concussion, and third degree burns to the soles of his feet that will keep him off of his feet for at least three weeks."

"So," asked Abby, tears forming in her eyes, her voice sounding like that of a child, "Is he going to be all right?"

"We've got all of the wounds cleaned and dressed, he's on antibiotics to keep away any possible infection, and we've given him a sedative to help him rest," explained Dr. Pitt. "It will be a long road to get him back to normal, but he's a fighter."

"However," warned the doctor, "due to the nature and extensiveness of the injuries, I'm afraid that Tony may have some muscle damage and some very nasty scars."

"Neither of these should inhibit Agent Dinozzo's ability to remain a field agent," clarified the man, seeing the panic in several of the faces. "It'll just be a rough road."

"Can we see him?" McGee questioned, his face pale and his voice shaky.

Ever since he had realized that he had gotten Tony into this mess, McGee wanted to make sure that his mistake wouldn't cost Tony his life.

"He really needs his rest," answered Dr. Pitt, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to get rid of Gibbs that easily, he added, "He could probably handle one visitor for right now."

Knowing that no one would dare contradict him, Gibbs followed the doctor to Tony's room.

Walking through the door, Gibbs saw his senior field agent lying on his side, covered in a thin hospital blanket.

Seeing the mass of bandages that covered the younger man, Gibbs felt his gut give a painful twist.

Making his way from the door, around the foot of the bed, and over to the far side of the room where his agent's head was turned.

"Hey, Boss," whispered Tony, his voice coming out faint and hoarse.

"Hey, Dinozzo," replied Gibbs, allowing himself the luxury of forming his rough, yet warm hand around the base of the younger man's neck, "You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry, Boss," Tony stated tiredly before instantly correcting himself, "I know, no apologizing."

"You got that right, Dinozzo," nodded Gibbs with a small lopsided smile.

"I just can't believe that blonde, whatever her name is would do something like this just because she thought I was McGee," said Tony, "How did she even get my picture anyway?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." declared Gibbs darkly, moving to head back to the waiting room, only to be stopped by the presence of a bandaged hand on his arm.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" wondered Tony, not caring how much like a child he sounded.

"Of course," promised Gibbs, knowing that Tony would feel better if he knew Gibbs had his six.

"Ok, Boss," Tony nodded, instantly pacified as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a medically induced sleep.

Quietly leaving the room, Gibbs shot a small, relieved look back at his sleeping senior agent before heading back to the waiting room, all the while, considering whether or not to kill McGee for his carelessness.

**A/N** There is it, as promised. As a heads up, since I will be out of town without my computer for a few days, I will not be posting another chapter until Monday so I apologize extra for leaving you with a cliffhanger. During the brief hiatus, please let us know what you thought or any questions, concerns, or suggestions you might have. I will get back to them as soon as I can. Thank you for all of your support. Don and I have been blown away by all the love you have given us. Until next time. ~Sasha Cartwright~


	13. Chapter 13

I'm in Love with My Stalker

By: Don David and Sasha Cartwright

**A/N** Sorry that it took longer than expected but here it is. The final chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

As Gibbs stalked down the hallway, he allowed his concern for Tony to slide to the backburner and his rage to take top priority.

Under any other circumstance, he would have just disassembled McGee and been done with it, but since his whole field of focus had been on finding Tony, now was the first time he had been able to address the issue head on.

As Gibbs walked back into the waiting room, he was greeted by the anxious faces of his team.

McGee stood from his chair, but seeing the look on his boss' face, the younger man's expectant smile melted into a worried frown as he sunk back down into his chair.

Abby, missing the interaction entirely, rushed over to Gibbs, fear gracing her face.

"How is he?" asked she wondered, her eyes full of worry. 

"He's hurting a lot right now," explained Gibbs, a sharpness in his voice aimed directly at McGee, "but he'll be all right." 

They all breathed heavily, like the weight of the world was taken off their shoulders. 

"Why don't you get something to eat," suggested Gibbs to Abby and Ziva. "He's going to be asleep for a while yet." 

"But, Bossman!" exclaimed Abby, horrified by the idea, "We can't just leave him. What if he wakes up and he's all alone? "

"He won't be alone," promised Gibbs. "I'm staying with him."

"You'd better, Bossman," scolded Abby seriously, but heading towards the door. "Tony's been through enough today."

As Abby disappeared out the doorway, Ziva approached Gibbs.

"If you are here, so am I," replied Ziva, her tone expressing that no one could change her mind, other than Gibbs, that is. 

"He'll still be here when you get back," assured Gibbs. "He's not going anywhere any time soon."

"It does not matter if he is here today, next week, or next month," replied Ziva, not budging. "Tony has been there for me and been my partner for two years now-" 

Through with arguing, Gibbs growled, "David, it wasn't a suggestion! You and Abby go get something to eat and don't come back until you do!"

Realizing that now was not the time to argue with her boss, Ziva answered, "Yes, Gibbs." 

As she turned and followed Abby from the room, Gibbs cleared the distance between him and McGee in three quick strides.

Looking the younger man dead in the eyes, the ex-marine questioned, his voice deadly serious, "Give me one good reason to not fire you right now and make sure that you're stuffed into a dark cubicle and forgotten?" 

"Boss," replied McGee, not sure if he could spit his apology out fast enough, "I'm so, so sorry that this happened. I promise you, nothing like this will ever, ever happen again."

The older man said nothing, but fluidly crossed his arms in front of his chest, his piercing blue eyes never leaving the younger agent's.

"You didn't answer my question," noted Gibbs, his voice remaining surprisingly calm while his stare hardened into a glare.

"Well, um, ah," stumbled McGee, not at all sure of what he should say to his boss to beg forgiveness for such an innocent thing that went so horribly wrong.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you don't want to be fixing printers at Best Buy, Agent McGee," warned Gibbs, his voice gaining a fierce bite.

At this, McGee stopped sputtering, fear filling his eyes, completely at a loss for what he could say.

Seeing this, Gibbs relaxed his glare ever so slightly.

"All right, let's start with how all of this got started," Gibbs offered, giving the younger man the rare luxury of explaining himself.

Finding his voice again after quite a while, McGee recalled the tale.

"Well, when Anna first started talking to me, we got along great, but said she wanted to meet me, I became, um, ashamed at who I really was," explained the younger man. "That's when I took a picture of Tony on my phone and sent it to her. I thought that, if she thought I looked like Tony, she'd like me better."

"And all of this," Gibbs questioned, "happened because you sent her a picture of Tony on your phone?"

McGee nodded sadly.

"Boss, I promise, if I had known that she would do anything like this, I would have never given her the picture. When she started to act, well, crazy, I tried to break it off," explained McGee. "It was after I broke up with her that she kidnapped Tony."

"I figured if she saw me for who I really am, she would not only make a laughing stock of me to her and all of her friends, but of anyone who I would have ever had a shot at having a decent relationship with," replied McGee, his eyes dropping to the floor so that he wouldn't have to look his boss in the eyes.

Hearing this, Gibbs gave a heavy sigh.

Hearing the explanation, his anger began to dissipate, but he knew he needed to talk some sense into his junior field agent.

"If any woman does not like you, Tim McGee, for who you are as a person, then she is not worth your time," said Gibbs, "learned that from wives numbers two and three."

"Wow, thanks boss," said McGee, feeling surprisingly better.

"And if you have a problem, like this or anything else," the former marine continued, praying that they would never have to have a repeat of the nightmare they had just experienced. "Ask us for help. Don't try to solve it yourself with some harebrained idea like using DiNozzo's picture as yours, all right?"

"Of course, Boss," answered McGee with a firm nod, understanding completely and vowing to NEVER do something that stupid again. 

"Good," nodded Gibbs, allowing his palm to connect roughly with the back of the younger man's head.

McGee thought to complain, but, considering his less than intelligent decisions as of late, he figured he'd earned it.

"Thanks, Boss," said McGee, massaging the now sore back of his head.

"Anytime McGee, but pull a stunt like this again, I'll kill ya myself," answered Gibbs, his tone showing exactly how serious he was about exacting his threat.

"Yes, Boss," replied McGee, knowing that, if he were to repeat his blunder, Gibbs would be more than willing to carry out his promise.

"Thanks, Boss," McGee stated, beyond relieved that his boss hadn't murdered him right there in the waiting room, "for being so…understanding."

"I'm not the only one you need to be explaining to, McGee," reminded Gibbs, roughly, but not unkindly, "I'm not the one in the hospital."

At that, McGee's face fell.

"Yeah," he conceded, "I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to Tony."

"You'd better," warned Gibbs, all of his usual seriousness returning with a vengeance, "or losing your job will be the least of your worries."

Just then, Abby and Ziva walked out into the waiting area, carrying several bags of food.

"We thought that you might be hungry too," explained Abby, handing Gibbs and McGee each a bag, completely oblivious to the interaction that had just taken place. 

"Thanks, Abs," thanked McGee, by talking around the mouth full of food he had devoured. 

Just then, a nurse entered the waiting area.

"Tony DiNozzo Family," she called.

Gibbs turned, followed by McGee, Ziva, and Abby. 

"Wow, big family," she noted.

"Is he ok?" asked Gibbs, hoping that nothing else had gone wrong with his senior field agent.

"Yes, he should be ok for now," explained the nurse. "It might take a long road to recovery but he will be fine."

"Has he said anything?" wondered McGee, hoping that Anna and Michael were becoming a distance memory, despite the slim chance of that.

"Not really," the nurse replied after a few moments.

"But he has been asking for his daddy," she answered, thinking nothing of the odd request of the sick man.

"DADDY?" exclaimed McGee, Ziva, and Abby simultaneously, not believing what they had been told.

"It must be the drugs," reasoned Gibbs, though he was biting back a content smile.

Gibbs walked with the nurse to Tony's room, quickly followed by a very curious McGee, Abby, and Ziva.

"Hey, Tony," greeted Gibbs, gently running his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Hey, Boss," the younger man replied, "you were here." 

"I promised you I'd be here," reasoned Gibbs, not ceasing, "although I am curious. The nurse said you asked for your daddy."

"It must be the drugs. I never said such things," denied DiNozzo, but as he remembered the story of his "family" to Anna and Michael, a small grin spread across his face.

"Not so fast, Dinozzo, you might have a point. We are a family, dysfunctional, but a family. You are the oldest son who attracts trouble like a bear to honey, McGee the youngest boy would is constantly the brunt of his older brother's pranks and jokes," assessed Gibbs, his eyes falling on a sheepish McGee and a contently grinning Tony.

"Abby is the youngest daughter that plays the mediator and keeps us all sane," continued Gibbs.

"Ah, thanks, Gibbs," Abby said, planting a kiss on her boss' cheek.

"What about Ziva?" asked Tony, wanting to know where their ninja fell in this family.

"Ziva is the older daughter who's just as dangerous fighting her family as she is defending them," explained Gibbs.

"And where does that leave you?" asked Tony, wanting to hear Gibbs say it more than anything.

"Where do you think, Knucklehead?" questioned Gibbs, teasing his "son" good naturedly.

"You are the infamous Papa Gibbs," reasoned Tony with a smirk that the others couldn't explain.

"You bet your life I am," assured Gibbs, "always there to protect my kids."

"Good to know, Boss," said Tony with a warm smile.

They started to laugh as they were remembering the events that lead them all here to the hospital, how strange it was for them to be laughing after everything that had happened, but then, they were a strange family.

As the memory of what had happened returned to McGee, he turned to Tony with a solemn look on his face.

"Ah, Tony, I'm really sorry for all of this," he explained, the guilt returning once again. "The reason Anna went after you was because she wanted to see what I looked like and I sent her a picture of you thinking that she would like me better if I looked like you."

"Really?" Tony wondered, barely believing what he'd been told.

McGee gave a solemn nod.

"A woman went that crazy over a picture of me?" questioned Tony, somewhat baiting his younger friend.

Hearing this, Gibbs rolled his eyes, while Ziva groaned.

"Just stop, McGee," she warned. "His confidence doesn't need THAT much of a boost."

"Either way," McGee finished, putting a gentle hand on Tony's bandaged shoulder. "I'm sorry that all of this happened because of me."

"Don't worry, Probalicious," assured Tony, knowing that McGee hadn't meant for things to turn out the way they had, "but when I get back to work, McSnapshot, it is on."

As McGee's eyes filled with fear, Tony let out a colossal yawn and then a wince when it caused pain to tear through his marred chest.

"All right, Tony," said Gibbs, knowing that Tony desperately needed his rest.

"But, Dad!" whined Tony good naturedly.

"No buts," stated Gibbs sounding very much like a father.

As the team turned to leave, they said their goodbyes to Tony and Gibbs.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Abby, kissing Tony on the cheek.

"Night Abs, I mean sis," replied Tony with a tired smile.

"Ah, night Tony," bid McGee, not really sure what to say, but glad that their nightmare was over.

"Night, McFlowerPower," answered Tony.

"Shalom, DiNozzo," stated Ziva, gently smoothing her "brother's" hair and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "If you should have another crazed woman after you, just remember that my paperclip and I have your six."

"Night to you too, my little ninja," yawned Tony, taking comfort in her words.

As the team filed from the room and Tony fell into a restful sleep, Gibbs whispered, "Night, kids."

The End

**A/N **And Finis! We really hope that you enjoyed the story. Remember, any questions, comments, or concerns, please do not hesitate to let us know. Thank you all so much for all of your love and support. We really appreciate it.

**PS** As a shameless plug, for Don and me, we wanted to let you know that we have another project that we are working on that you might be interested in. It will be a series of five stories with a variety of genres and plotlines, the first of which is titled "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Kehlani?". Do to an aggressive shortage of time, updates will be varied and difficult to predict. We will appreciate your patience in this area. We hope to hear from you in the future. As always, thank you for your support. We couldn't have done it without you.


End file.
